marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 63
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Wings in the Night! | Synopsis1 = Adrian Toomes, the original Vulture, had survived his brush with death and has escaped from prison. Taking on a spare Vulture costume, the original Vulture vows to get revenge on Blackie Drago. Meanwhile, Spider-Man seriously injures his arm while web-slinging on a rainy day. The Vulture then breaks into a nearby museum and steals back the Vulture costume once worn by Drago. The next day while Peter attends classes as usual and attempts to patch things up with Gwen, the Vulture drops in on the prison where Blackie Drago has been incarcerated. There he fights off inmates and guards alike and demands that Drago put on the spare costume, so that they may duel and learn which is the more superior fighter -- and therefore worthy of the title of the Vulture. While Peter makes a meeting with George Stacy, and Norman Osborn continues to struggle with reemerging memories of being the Green Goblin, the two Vultures fight high over the city. Peter learns about it while stopping by the Bugle and Jameson takes him up to the roof to take pictures of the fight. When a little boy is endangered in the battle, Peter abandons Jameson so he can slip away and change into Spider-Man and rescue the child. As Toomes knocks out Drago, Spider-Man saves the little boy. All this is watched by a furious Jameson who has no photographer to document this whole spectacle. With the boy taken to safety, and Drago was taken into police custody, who swears he will never put on the wings again. Spider-Man, who has seriously strained his already injured arm, is the only one capable of trying to stop Toomes, who is rushing towards the wall-crawler, bent on a fight to the finish. This story is continued next issue... | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Sr. | Penciler1_2 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** Peter and Harry's Apartment *** State Prison Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Peter Parker's Motorcycle | Notes = Continuity Notes * Peter has a nightmare about his romantic troubles with Gwen Stacy, recounting their falling out from - . * Norman Osborn is starting to remember his lost memories about being the Green Goblin. He was stricken with selective amnesia following his battle with Spider-Man in - . * The Vulture explains how he cheated his apparent death in , and Drago's battle with Spider-Man with Kraven that happened the . Publication Notes * Credits: ** Peerlessly Produced by: Stan (The Man) Lee and John (Ring-a-Ding) Romita ** Aided and Abetted by: Don (Hero) Heck ** Inking: Mickey Demeo ** Lettering: Sam Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}